


a soaking joy

by abby82



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: Nick and Natalie get caught in the rain.
Relationships: Nicholas Knight/Natalie Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a soaking joy

**Author's Note:**

> rating: PG-13  
> disclaimer: They don’t belong to me. I’m only borrowing them. Forever Knight was created by Jim Parriott & Barney Cohen.  
> story began: February 2010  
> story finished: February 2020

Thunder rumbled across the sky. Lightning immediately followed and the heavens opened up above them, releasing a spring rainstorm.

Natalie let out a laugh that began deep inside her chest.

Together, they stood underneath a shop overhang and watched others run for cover from the unexpected deluge.

Nick looked curiously down at her.

“Should we risk it?” 

The curio shop for their planned outing was only a few blocks away. 

“A little rain never hurt anybody.”

He smiled easily with no small amount of mischief.

They dashed back out onto the street but only made it two blocks before they took cover under another shop overhang. Another storm refugee runs into their hideaway, and the already tight fit caused Nick and Natalie to crowd closer together.

Their clothing clung to their bodies. Their hair and skin damp with rain.

Nick reached out and eased some stray hair behind Natalie’s ear. Her hair would frizz as it dried. Nick liked that he knew that about her. It was knowledge borne from intimacy.

Her warmth enveloped him and for a moment he could pretend that some of the warmth was coming from him as well.

Nick breathed her in as he buried his nose behind her ear. The faint aroma of petrichor was in her hair.

Natalie’s pulse quickened and a lovely flush dotted the apples of her cheeks.

It was a cleansing rain and anything was possible. Nick couldn’t help but indulge a fantasy in his mind’s eye as he brought his lips down to hers.

A secluded corner where they could covertly explore. A secluded corner where they could defy the boundaries of his constitution. Natalie’s touch would be confident. Her fingers would skim his torso, his brow, and then tighten in anticipation. She would welcome his honest affections and he would revel in her trust. 

“Get a room!” barked a man with one of the free newsstand circulars tented over his head and just like that the moment was gone and Nick and Natalie hastily broke apart. 

“Sorry,” Nick offered after a moment, but he wasn’t sorry. He could still taste her on his lips. Natalie’s heart rate was still racing and her attention remained somewhere in the vicinity of his shirt buttons.

“Yeah,” she eventually replied, slightly breathless. 

Nick reached for her upper arm and drew Natalie close. He kissed her forehead sweetly and in friendship. 

Natalie smiled back shyly at him. They were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: In “Dead Issue” Nick kisses Natalie firmly on the lips at the precinct picnic. They both treated it like a non-issue.
> 
> The title comes from Paulo Coelho's By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept--”Love like rain, can nourish from above, drenching couples with a soaking joy.” 
> 
> This was written for one of the Porn Battles on livejournal back in 2010 but it never got posted. Apparently, because posting things that are ten years old is what I do now, I decided to clean this up and post. It’s time to set this puppy free.


End file.
